The present invention relates to a connector apparatus, and more particularly, to a male-to-male connector apparatus having a symmetrical and uniform connector matrix which has broad application in a variety of fields, arts and technologies.
There are generally two types of modular interlocking connector apparatuses: male-to-female connector matrices and male-to-male connector matrices. The former are disadvantages for numerous reasons including the need to properly orient and align the male and female parts, the added costs of having different manufacturing equipment and technique for the male and female parts, and the aesthetic differences. Male-to-male connectors alleviate the problems of the male-to-female connectors.
Male-to-male connectors are well known in many arts and have been for a long time. Male-to-male connectors typically employ a first male connector matrix removably attachable to a second male connector matrix. The first and second male connector matrices are typically identical. Each matrix typically includes a plurality of male protrusions extending from a base member. Furthermore each male protrusion typically includes a stem attached to the base member and a wider head section attached to the stem opposite the base member. The matrix arrangement of the male protrusions is designed so that the head section of each protrusion on the first male connector is removably engageable with the male protrusions of the second connector matrix and vice versa. The shape and placement of the male connectors on the base surface must be done to exacting specifications in order to achieve proper alignment and engagement. Accordingly, there are many possible dimensions and shapes which the male protrusions may have as evidenced by, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,212,853; 5,201,101; 5,097,570; 4,147,007; 4,290,174; 3,955,245; 3,266,113; and 3,101,517. There is a continuing desire to create a male-to-male connector matrix which provides more secure engagement, easier disengagement, less shear or movement in the lateral direction when engaged, and broader application due to its look and feel.